SayonaraI'm Not Yours
by Fikfan-kun Nakaemura Koziraymi
Summary: Juri benar - benar tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia ditolak Leda?This is DELUHI fanfic


Tittle:Sayonara~I'm Not Yours~

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Romance,humor sarap*author gilanya lg kumat XD*

Fandom:DELUHI

Pairing:Sujk x Leda,Juri x Leda

Sumarry:Aku tau tak semuanya adalah hal yang baik

Warn:Shonen-ai,gaje(las),Typo(s),Agak OOC,AU

Normal's PoV

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang bernama Leda melangkahkan kakinya menuju raganya ada disitu pikirannya telah melayang entah kini ia sedang melamun hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak meja yang ada diruang tamu.'BRAKK'Ia terjatuh tanpa landasan,"Ouchh"pekiknya sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit*sebenarnya encok berhubung author engga tega aj xD*.Setelah cukup lama terduduk akibat terjatuh yang disebabkan 'meja sialan'bagi Leda itu,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berdiri karena takut pinggangnya sakit lagi*encok beneran donk XD*.'Akhhhh kenapa bisa aku terlalu memikirkannya' tampang sendu yang tampak hendak meneteskan air mata ia menuju kamarnya.'Aku tak bisa melupakannya karena aku sangat mencintainya namun kenapa ia harus pergi secepat ini?'batinnya sadar air mata telah membasahi pelupuk matanya karena hatinya tak kuat untuk mengingat peristiwa itu

_Flashback_

"_Leda apakah kau sudah dengar kalau ada kabar buruk?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut gimbal bernama Aggy."Hmm,aku belum dengar memangnya ada apa?"jawab Leda."Hmm,aku takut kalau tak siap mendengar kabar ini karena ini tentang Sujk"sahut Aggy."Memangnya dia kenapa?"tanya Leda lagi."Dia sudah meninggal karena penyakit kanker usus yang dideritanya"jawab Aggy dengan tampang sendu dan ia tampaknya juga sudah menitikkan air mata"APA?Tak mungkin waktu aku menjenguknya di rumah sakit keadaannya sudah membaik,Kau pasti sedang membohongikukan Aggy?"sahut Leda sambil terisak entah bagaimana awalnya."Leda,aku tak membohongimu mungkin ada benarnya kalau waktu kau kesana keadaannya sudah membaik tapi kita sebagai manusia tak mungkin tau kapan akan dipanggil oleh Kami-sama"jawab Aggy tenang."Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini!Aku masih belum sanggup melepaskannya"sahut Leda yang masih terisak."Ayolah Leda kau jangan terlalu bersedih kasihan kalau dia tak tenang di alam sana karenamu?Apa kau mau hal itu trjadi?Tentu saja tidak dari itu jangan menangis terus"kata Aggy yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Leda."Baiklah aku tak mau Sujk repot karena aku"sahut Leda yang masih terisak_

_Flashback End_

Dengan wajah yang bercucuran air mata Leda berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan maksud mencuci mukanya yang terkena air mataSetelah sampai di kamar mandi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencuci malah menangis semakin menjadi – jadi. ."Aku benar – benar tak bisa menahan luapan emosi in,Siali"umpatnya.

Leda's PoV

Apa ini?Kenapa aku malah justru menangis semakin menjadi – jadi?Apakah mungkin sampai sekarang aku belum rela melepaskannya?Kami-sama kenapa semua ini harus menimpaku?Apa aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan hingga aku menjadi begini?Aku kini bimbang,putus tidak aku tidak boleh bersikap berlebihan seketika dunia aku orang yang benar – benar kembali termenung untuk berusaha ,aku tetap tak perasaannya padaku terlalu besar?Ohh Kami-sama tolong berikan aku petunjukmu suapaya aku dapat mengerti maksud dari semua memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi untuk kembali ke kamarku masih dengan air mata yang mengalir."sial" aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisan ini?Ahhh harusnya bisa !Aku harus kita tak boleh percaya kalau takdir sudah diatur?Setiap orang diperbolehkan untuk membentuk takdirnya sendiri!Ohhh yeah aku yakin aku dapat membuat takdirku menjadi tidak kenapa ini?Kenapa pandanganku tiba – tiba buram dan tubuhku semakin melemah."LEDDAA!"itu suara terakhir yang aku dengar karena akhirnya aku pingsan

Leda's PoV End

" aku bagaimanakan dia?"tanya seorang pemuda tampan pada dirinya sendiri."Huftt,kenapa ya aku yang baru saja datang sudah medapatkan kasus kalau Leda pingsan?Apa harus aku yang harus selalu mengatasi masalah ya?"desis pemuda tampan yang ternyata bernama Juri itu."Owhh,aku tau mungkin ini yang disebut cobaan cinta?Hohoho,Kami-sama pasti sedang mencoba menguji kadar cintaku pada Leda"kata Juri dia kini benar – benar seperti orang gila*author disambit mic* karena sangat – sangat benar dia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena Leda?Atau jangan – jangan dia kerasukan setan*author digiles mic*.Dan akhirnya Juri memutus untuk meletakkan Leda yang tadinya dipapah(?)nya berusaha sabar untuk menunggu Leda memang kesini karena mempunyai satu tujuan yaitu untuk mengatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam pada selalu tak berani mengatakannya karena ia tak mau hubungan persahabatannya dengan Leda atau Sujk memang sebelum Sujk meninggal Leda merupakan kekasih kini ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan sudah siap untuk merasakan rasa sakit jika ia tapi ia tak mau mmbayangkan berusaha optimis istilahnya positive dan kini Leda mulai mengulet kecil."Dimana aku?Apa benar kau Juri"kata Leda yang baru sadar dari pingsannya."Ohh syukurlah kalau kau sudah dikamarmu sendiri kok!Iya aku Juri bukannya kau baru saja pingsan bagaimana kau bisa tau?"sahut Juri agak keheranan."Hehhehehe habisnya sebelum aku pingsan aku sempat mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku dan aku yakin itu suarumu bukan suara malaikat pencabut nyawa walau aku ingin"ucap Leda masih dengan tatapan sendunya."Hei,Leda bicara apa kau ini!Harusnya kau bersyukur kalau tau itu bukan suara malaikat pencabut nyawa"jawab Juri setengah binggung mengapa pujaan hatinya ini justru ingin mailaikat pencabut nyawa yang memanggilnya."Aku malah ingin itu terjadi agar aku bisa secepatnya bertemu Sujk lagi"jawab Leda dengan wajah sendu itu lagi."Leda kau tak boleh terlalu putus asa"jawab Juri karena ia merasa wajah Leda yang owhh kalau dilihat sangat malang seperti orang yang seluruh hartanya habis ludes terkena kebakaran atau mungkin lebih parah lagi?Entahlah tapi dimata Juri wajah itu sangatlah membuat hatinya sangat sekarang ia mau kembali ke tujuan awalnya kemari yaitu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Leda."Leda,boleh aku berkata sesuatu?"tanya Juri pada Leda."Silahkan"Jawab Leda."Leda aku mencintaimu"kata Juri tangannya sudah dipersiapkan untuk memeluk Juri kebanyakan menonton filim – film romantis hingga ia seperti ini?Author saja tidak tau*plaakk*."Gomen ne Juri,aku belum bisa menerima cinta seseorang sebelum aku tenang"Jawab ia benar – benar merasakan keperihan."Owhh,baiklah aku minta ijin untuk pulang"kata Juri dengan suara yang bergetar."Owhhh oke Juri" Juri melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu

Juri's PoV

Apa-apaan ini?"Sial" aku harus ditolak olehnya?Apakah dia tak mengerti menemui sebuah kaleng dihadapanku dengan santainya kutendang kaleng benar aku sedang labil."Huffttt" sih ia tidak menerimaku apa aku punya kekurang yang sangat ketara?Huh,kelihatannya tidak kenapa Leda menolaknya?Apa aku egois sampai tidak bisa mengerti semuanya tunggu kelihatannya ada benarnya kalau aku ?Apa yang harus aku lakukan oke aku kini sedang membayangkan kalau aku ada di posisi misal saja kau ditinggal orang yang kau cintai dan belum tenang apa perasaanmu?Yahh aku sadar kalau ada orang dibegitukan pasti dia berpikir bahwa orang itu !Kini aku paham aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku yang terlalu egois ini.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:Kok kayaknya gaje amat ya?Benernya ini udh selese tanggal 27 kmrn tp saya boleh pegang modem Cuma sabtu,minggu ama kalau besok libir dan hari maaf ya..

Yoshh masukan kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu yang minta tag silahkan :3


End file.
